Su Alteza
by Galactic.3
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que la muerte? Ser entregada como regalo a el más cruel de los saiyajin.
1. Chapter 1

—¿Estás loco?¿Esa es tu mejor idea?¿Entregarle a los terrícolas y decirle que es un obsequio?—contestó el soldado perplejo.

—Solo matémoslo a todos lo antes posible.—sugirió otro.

—No. Todos ya se percataron de la nave. El rey está viniendo justo hasta aquí. La única opción es decir que los consideramos como esclavos eficientes.

Los tres soldados gritaban entre sí sin llegar a un acuerdo. Unas de sus tareas principales era corroborar que ningún humano huya de la tierra mientras se la atacaba. Creyeron hacer bien su labor pero solo hace unos minutos una nave terrícola pasó justo por sus narices. Intentaron atraparla sin levantar sospechas pero los terrícolas se resistieron y provocaron un escándalo tal que el propio rey estaba yendo a revisar la situación.

—¿No habías dicho que los terrícolas eran demasiado estúpidos para tener esta tecnología?

—Lo son. Su tecnología es muy inferior para permitirles el lujo de escapar. Incluso aunque hubieran escapado con sus naves, son tan lentas que nos hubiéramos percatado de ello. No sé cómo demonios obtuvieron esta nave y están ahora aquí.

—Apuesto que fue la gritona de cabello azul.

—¿Como dices?

—¿No la observaste como hablaba con los demás y su vestimentas? Parecía que mandaba allí. Además miren la nave.—Señalo.—Tiene una extraña insignia y la palabra _Capsule Corp_. La misma que estaba en su chaqueta.

—Tráela de inmediato y apartarla de los demás. Esa nos la quedamos, hay que interrogarla y averiguar si escaparon más terrícolas.

Bulma intentó calmar a todos en la nave, pero ella sabía cuál iba ser su destino ahora. Lo más probable era que mataran a todos. De la misma forma que lo hicieron en la tierra.

Cerca de seis naves lograron escapar, junto con su padre habían trabajado día y noche sin descanso para diseñar el modelo idóneo que los sacara del planeta antes que cayeran en las manos de los saiyajin. Pero todo ello fue en vano. Habían hecho todo tan rápido que dejaron de lado otros asuntos sin atender como por ejemplo el lugar o la ruta que debían tomar una vez escaparan. A causa de ello decidieron tomar rutas separadas buscando un lugar seguro, pero el maldito universo parecía estar plagado por la presencia de los saiyajin y los descubrieron.

_Maldita sea._ Pensó Bulma mientras buscaba algún arma que le sirviera. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eran inmortales o algo así, no existió arma en la tierra que les hiciera ni un rasguño.

—¿¡Qué va pasar con nosotros ahora!?—gritaba una mujer.

—Escaparemos, solo hay que salir por… ¡Ah!—Bulma no pudo terminar su frase, fue bruscamente callada por un solado saiyajin que la tomó del brazo lastimándola.

—Tu vendrás con nosotros terrícola.

Bulma pataleó y golpeó al saiyajin pero no hubo nada que lo detuviera. La sacó de la nave arrastrándola.

Su pesar fue enorme cuando observó como comenzaron a despojar a todos de la nave y los hicieron colocarse arrodillados uno al lado del otro en filas.

_Dios mío es nuestro fin._ _No, no. Soy demasiado joven para morir._

El soldado que la sostenía del brazo la lanzó al suelo con brusquedad, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones y colocó un pie encima suyo con crueldad.—Ahora vas a hablar muñeca. ¿Quién es el responsable del escape? ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Más terrícolas escaparon? ¡Habla!

Bulma no respondió en su lugar grito y se sacudió intentando sacar la bota del soldado de su cuerpo. Estaba haciéndole un daño horrible, jamás había sentido algo parecido.

—¿Con qué eso quieres?—respondió preparando una de sus armas.

Bulma apretó los ojos temblando. Realmente no le importaba lo que hicieran, no iba decir una palabra. Ella puede que estuviera acabada pero aún su padre y los otros grupos tenían esperanzas.

—**¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?**—exclamó una voz imponente.

Bulma observó como el soldado se puso de piedra y además se tornó azul. Se percató de un temblor en él mientras se giraba para enfrentar al sujeto que acababa de entrar a la habitación. No podía creer que hubiera algo que hiciera temblar de miedo a esas bestias, eso solo significaba que aquel tipo debía ser mucho peor para que le tuviera miedo.

El soldado se arrodilló y agachó su cabeza con respeto. Pero antes se encargó de decirle—Tú cierra la boca o te vuelo los sesos.

Me puse a escribir cuando tengo un examen en unos días. No me podía concentrar che y no quería seguir viendo memes. Mejor es escribir. Espero disfruten este capi y enseguida viene otro


	2. Chapter 2

El sujeto esperaba con sus brazos cruzados que los soldados hablaran. Llevaba una larga capa roja y su uniforme tenía un símbolo que lo diferenciaba de los demás. Atrás suyo lo seguían más saiyajins. Parecía alguien importante. Sus rasgos eran muy duros y sus aires eran de autoridad y poder.

—Alteza, que pena que hayamos perturbado su descanso. —fue lo primero que dijo el soldado.

_Es su rey. Que gran suerte tenemos, caemos justo en la nave de su rey. _Pensó Bulma sin poder creerlo.

—Expliquen todo esto.—dijo con un tono demandante viendo a todos las personas arrodilladas.

El soldado tragó saliva—Verá, nuestra intención era comunicárselo como —tosió con nerviosismo— una… sorpresa. Al parecer los terrícolas tienen más resistencia de lo que creíamos y son muy buenos como esclavos. Íbamos a regalarle algunos de los mejores, estábamos trayendo la nave pero creo que fuimos poco disimulados.

Bulma se extrañó por esas palabras. _Están _mintiéndole _¿Por qué?_

Vegeta levantó una ceja—Creía que habían dicho que eran unos buenos para nada.

—La verdad es que no lo son todos. Hay excepciones.

El Rey los observó con atención hasta que los soldados empezaron a sudar, luego suspiró—Acepto este obsequio, pero no me emociona. Nunca expresé una necesidad por tener más esclavos, debieron comunicármelo antes de ponerlos a bordo. Recibirán un castigo por ello.

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero se quedó quieto. Luego giró su cabeza. Miró directamente a los ojos de Bulma.

Enseguida se puso nerviosa. Sabia que debía apartar la mirada de inmediato de los ojos del rey. Pero estaba demasiado asustada y paralizada como para desviar la vista.

—¿Y eso que está detrás suyo? ¿Una esclava también?

Bulma sintió como se tensaron los tres soldados.

_Esta hablando de mi. __**Esclava**__, mierda, eso suena horrible_.

—No, no, está no.—Se apresuró en decir —ésta esclava está defectuosa.

—_¿Cómo que defectuosa?_—dijeron al unísono Vegeta y Bulma.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar pero esta vez Bulma apartó la mirada enseguida. Se reprochó a si misma por abrir la boca. ¿Por qué dirían eso de defectuosa?

—En realidad está no sirve. La eliminaremos.—se apresuró en decir el soldado.

_Quieren seguir interrogándome. _Se dio cuenta Bulma.

Uno de los saiyajin detrás del Rey habló—Se ve perfectamente bien ¿Qué tiene?¿Algún problema mental? A ver cosa ¿Puedes hablar o te cuesta hacerlo?

Bulma se sintió ofendida —Por supuesto que puedo hablar sin problemas.

—Se ve perfectamente normal ¿Por qué están mintiendo?—dijo desconfiando el saiyajin quien parecía muy cercano al Rey—¿ A caso se la quieren quedar ustedes?¿Esa es la razón? Es bastante hermosa.

—¿Cómo? No, no es eso, señor Nappa.

—Saben perfectamente que las mujeres más hermosas se las queda nuestro Rey ¿Qué insulto es este?

—¿Eso es lo que planeaban? —preguntó Vegeta empezando a verse molesto.

El soldado entró en nerviosismo y se apresurar a negarlo todo.

Su compañero aclaró su garganta e inventó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. —Señor, que pena nuevamente. Íbamos a entregarle esta mujer hermosa justamente como regalo especial. Pero antes queríamos prepararla con las ropas adecuadas, no esta lista en este momento—sin embargo, el soldado sabía que no podía dársela. La necesitaban con ellos para saber más sobre los terrícolas. Seria un suicidio, rápidamente pensó en otra cosa—Aunque… claro me temo que no lo pensamos bien. Es una terrícola demasiado débil y sabemos que a usted eso le desagrada.

Bulma no podía creerse todo lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Ahora era un regalo especial? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Me sorprende que ahora te percates de eso. Jamás tomaría a un ser tan débil.

El soldado se relajó de inmediato ya que no tendrían que entregarla.

—Pero. —dijo observándola—Al ver tal esfuerzo que hicieron al intentar regalarme todo esto. Consideraré el regalo.

Bulma sintió como se fue el color de su rostro.

Se dirigió a unos de sus escoltas—Encárgate de asearla y prepararla.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Realmente creyó todo lo que dijeron, Mi Señor?— le preguntó un escolta a su lado.

Vegeta resopló con mofa—Por supuesto que no. La única razón por lo que no les arranqué el cuello es porque sospecho de alguna traición y quiero llegar a fondo.

—Su actitud fue demasiado extraña.— concordó Nappa.

—Fueron tan patéticos y evidentes.— reconoció Vegeta— ¿Pero por qué humanos?

_¿Y por que protegían a esa terrícola?  
_  
Vegeta caminaba por los largos pasillos de la nave, él se dirigía a su habitación y los demás solo lo seguían esperando sus órdenes.

Realmente no creía que todo el asunto fuera una gran amenaza. Esos saiyajins eran de una clase muy baja, soldados inútiles. Con quien sea que hicieron alianza para intentar traicionarlo, no podía ser más que unos idiotas y débiles guerreros. Pero aún así quería ser precavido, nada de lo había pasado tuvo algún sentido para él.

Finalmente tomó una decisión—Nappa, tú encárgate del asunto. Averigua qué demonios está pasando. Sé cauteloso, no quiero que sepan que sospechamos de ellos.

—Le traeré las noticias en cuanto sepa algo, Señor Vegeta.

—En cuanto a los esclavos humanos, manténgalos en las celdas con los demás.

—¿Qué haremos con la terrícola—preguntó Broly, unos de sus soldados.

Esta vez el rey tardó más tiempo en contestar.—Yo me encargaré de ella—decidió.

Quería averiguar él mismo de que forma estaba involucrada la humana. Fue evidente que esos soldados no querían entregársela. No pasó por alto el comentario que hicieron "Es demasiado débil", buscaron que él la rechazara a través de eso. Tenia que averiguar el porqué.

* * *

Jamás se había sentido más humillada en su vida. ¿Qué clase de atuendo era ese? Sus pechos casi se escapaban del brasier que llevaba puesto. Si se podía llamar brasier a esa cosa.

_Un momento ¿Están hechos de diamantes?_

Se detuvo a haberlos detenidamente y lo confirmó, eran de piedras preciosas. Estaban extrañamente pegados a su piel, cubrían su pecho como un sostén y tenia unas pequeñas líneas que caían de él decorando su estomago. Casi no sentía que los tenía encima.

Miró a sus pies descalzos y también los tenía pegados allí. Decorando sus tobillos. Al menos la tanga que llevaba puesta no era de ese material.

_Dios, esto es horrible. Parezco salida de un burdel._

Le encantaban las cosas brillantes, pero esto era demasiado. Encima de ello tenía una túnica transparente que también destellaba.

Aún recordaba la horrible escena mientras alguien la cambiaba. Al menos fue una mujer. Luego de forzarla a vestirse como una brillantina viviente, la arrastraron del lugar hasta que la empujaron dentro de una especie de habitación de lujo.

Debía admitir que quedó impresionada al verla. Las paredes estaban hermosamente pintadas y estaba decorado con columnas impresionantes. Todo el lugar parecía de mármol. Hasta creyó ver una fuente a lo lejos. Realmente se preguntó si todo eso entraba en una nave.

Pero aunque el lugar le causó curiosidad ella no iba moverse de la esquina en la que se quedó. Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía el destino que le esperaba. Aunque a juzgar por su ropa, podía imaginárselo.

De pronto escuchó murmullos.

—¿Por qué hay una nueva? ¿No aterrizamos en un ningún planeta o si?— escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Dirigió su vista hacia ella y se encontró con un grupo de mujeres observándola. Todas estaban vestidas igual que lo estaba ella, solo que el color de las prendas era diferente. Algunas con tonos celestes, otras verdes, naranjas.

_Estoy en una especie de harén._ Bulma tembló del disgusto.

Una mujer alta se acercó despacio a ella.—¿De que raza eres?

Bulma dudo en contestar. Pero finalmente lo hizo—Humana.

La mujer frunció el labio—No parece que seas muy fuerte... no durarás mucho.

Bulma la miró espantada por ese hermoso recibimiento.

—Es tan raro que vengas de repente. No aterrizamos en ningún lugar. Y aún así, si fuera el caso, siempre hacen una especie de selección antes de que alguien se una a nosotras. ¿Ya sabes a quién van a darte?

—No, solo... me entregaron como un regalo.

—¿Una ofrenda?—dijo sorprendida—¿Para quién?

—Creo que el Rey.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿El Rey vegeta? ¿Y el te aceptó?

—¿Por que te sorprende tanto? ¿No son todas sus mujeres?—preguntó.

—No, el Rey por lo general no duerme con ninguna de nosotras. Somos entregadas a los soldados de clase alta más importantes. Pero no al Rey—le comunicó—Aun que... puede ser que al final no se quede contigo. Él no suele tomar a ninguna mujer que no sea de su raza.

Eso alivio un poco a Bulma—¿Entonces nadie va tocarme?

—Probablemente seas entregada a otro saiyajin—le dijo. La miro detenidamente, como decidiendo si decir lo siguiente— No sé por qué estás aquí, pero de todas formas necesitas saber las reglas antes de acostarte con cualquiera de ellos.

Bulma sintió todas sus fuerzas abandonándola —Dios, necesito sentarme.

...

Luego de un tiempo hablando, se dio cuenta que en realidad las mujeres eran muy amables. Le daban consejos de como satisfacer a un saiyajin y se reían de las caras que ellas hacia al escucharlas. Neila, la mujer que se hacia acercado a hablarle, le dio la mayoría de los consejos. Realmente esperaba que estuviera exagerando sobre algunas cosas.

_**No digas que no.**_

_**No contradigas**_

_**No los toques, no los beses.**_

_**No toques sus colas.**_

_**No los mires directo a los ojos.**_

_**Nunca los desafíes.**_

Sonaban como unos salvajes y lo eran.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que la mayoría de ellas estaban allí voluntariamente. Incluso al parecer eran la envidia de muchos habitantes del Planeta Vegeta.

_Sí, el planeta de los saiyajin tenía el nombre de su Rey. Algo egocéntrico ¿no?_

—¿Intentaron alguna vez escapar?

En cuanto soltó la pregunta sintió todas las miradas de las mujeres en ella.

—Jamás se te ocurra hacer eso.—le dijo Neila con seriedad—La pena es la muerte.

—Eso es muy tentador ahora mismo.

—No humana, no quieres morir en manos en de un saiyajin. Créeme. No van a hacerlo rápido y sin dolor.

Oh.

—No es tan mala nuestra posición, niña. Me preocuparía si fueras entregada a un soldado de bajo rango, pero estas entre las mujeres de los soldados de clase alta. Tienen muchas mujeres ya, no van a estar tomándote todo el día, como lo haría un soldado de clase baja sin muchas mujeres. Con suerte el saiyajin al que te entreguen te tomará solo una vez antes de dejarte en el planeta vegeta con sus demás mujeres y saldrá en otra larga misión dejándote en casa.

Bulma sintió un dije de esperanza. ¿La dejarían sola?

—No es tan malo si lo piensas—le dijo otra—Son soldados de clase alta. La mayoría de ellos son guapos y musculosos. Nos dan comida todos los días, lujos, conocemos un montón de planetas cuando nos llevan en sus naves y si quedamos en el Planeta Vegeta podemos viajar en cualquier parte de él. Somos diferentes a muchos esclavos.

_¿Puedo moverme libremente en todo el planeta sin restricción?_ Su mente empezó a maquinar de inmediato. Si le dejaban tanta libertad, podría encontrar la manera de escapar del planeta con todo su grupo a salvo.

—Suena bien—dijo Bulma tratando de alejar las preocupadas miradas de las mujeres—No intentaré escapar.

_Al menos no ahora, no en la nave._

La puerta se abrió bruscamente en ese momento acabando con la conversación. Un saiyajin entró a la habitación.

Ella realmente se puso tensa. Esperaba que no vieran a buscarla ella ¿Era demasiado pronto no es así?

El saiyajin caminó en su dirección y se colocó frente a ella—El rey quiere verte.

* * *

Autora: Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No sé como voy escribiendo y si les está gustando, estoy oxidada jajaj Dejen su review para saber!


	4. Chapter 4

_Todo va salir bien, todo va salir bien._

Trató de tranquilizarse así misma mientras caminaba a la par del soldado que fue a buscarla.

_¿Era posible que ya la entregaran a algún soldado? ¿Tan pronto harían eso?_

El pánico la invadió haciéndola parar en seco._ ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer? _

—¡Camina humana!—le gritó el soldado haciéndola volver a caminar.

Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora mientras mantenía sus pasos. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de que ningún saiyajin la tocara, al menos hasta que llegaran al planeta vegeta. Sin embargo la charla con las chicas resonaba fuerte en su cabeza.

No iban a aceptar un no por respuesta. La tomarían al menos una vez. Eso dijeron. ¿Y si querían tomarla más de una vez?¿Y si querían tomarla miles de veces? ¿Como iba hacer para que eso no sucediera?

Tenía que haber una forma, alguna manera de que la rechazaran. Debía pensar rápido antes de que le asignaran un soldado. ¿Quizás una enfermedad?¿O alguna costumbre rara que no aceptaran?¿Había algún tema tabú?

Era absurdo, todos las mujeres fueron tomadas por los saiyajin. No hubo nada que parara eso. Incluso si tenía algo que la hacia exótica entonces mejor. Era inútil, cualquier saiyajin iba a tomarla.

_**Excepto por...**_

Un recuerdo invadió su lucha mental en ese momento. Cuando los soldados la habían ofrecido como obsequio a su Rey, él la rechazó de inmediato.

_Jamás tomaría a un ser tan débil._

También recordó las palabras de Neila.

_Él no suele tomar a ninguna mujer que no sea de su raza_.

Se quedó pensando un momento en esa posibilidad y la descartó muy rápido.

_**No, no. Ni lo pienses.**_

Era el mismísimo Rey de las criaturas más crueles y sanguinarias que había conocido jamás. Sus propios súbditos temblaban al verle. Jugar en ese campo estaba fuera de opción.

Afortunadamente el soldado detuvo sus pasos antes de que considerara esa opción otra vez.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una enorme puerta negra. Estaba finamente decorada y llevaba un gran signo de la realeza saiyajin.

El soldado abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro. Haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

El soldado reverenció a su rey y procedió a hablar—A sus órdenes Señor Vegeta, la humana ya esta aquí.

Luego de terminar su comunicado se marchó de la habitación dejándolos solos.

No podía levantar la vista más allá de sus pies. Solo podía ver sus botas y se percató que estaba sentado en un enorme trono.

Él silencio se hizo demasiado largo y tomo la torpe decisión de mirar al frente con curiosidad. Directo a sus ojos.

Él recibió su mirada elevando la ceja izquierda.

_Tonta. Tonta_. No podía evitar hacer eso. Ella y su padre eran dueños de la Corporación Capsula la empresa más grande, rica y influyente del mundo. Jamás en la vida había bajado la vista ante nadie.

—Me imagino que sabes la razón de porque estás aquí.

No sabía si debía responder. Pero para ser sincera no tenía idea de porqué estaba frente a él tan rápido.

—Tú y esos dos soldados quieren hacerme pasar por estúpido. ¿Enserio pensaron que una excusa tan patética podía engañarme?

Cada vez que pronunciaba cada palabra su tono se cargaba de ira.

—Nadie tiene la osadía de engañarme y salir vivo. Dime de qué se trata todo esto, que está detrás de esta traición.

Silencio.

—¡Ahora!—gritó haciéndola temblar.

—¡No lo sé, no sé de qué estás hablando!

Rápidamente se levantó de la silla haciendo flotar su capa. Sus pasos se dirigieron a ella fuertes y enfadados.

La invadió el miedo de que pudiera golpearla o peor matarla ahí mismo. Él creía que ella era cómplice de alguna deslealtad. Sabía que venía con esto, la tortura para hacerla hablar.

Retrocedió rápidamente de su lugar, alejándose de la alta figura que iba hacia ella—Oye, oye—trató de frenarlo—Lo digo enserio. No sé de qué estás hablando. Escapé de la tierra con mi nave y los soldados nos atraparon, desconocíamos que estábamos tan cerca de unas de sus naves. Jamás había visto a esos soldados antes de eso. ¡Lo juro!¡No tengo nada que ver con una traición.

Intentó lo que pudo convencerlo, pero tarde se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba hablándole... a los ojos.

_Diablos._

—Creo que... en mi parecer—intento hablar sin temblor en su voz.—intentaron ocultar que nunca nos vieron salir de la tierra. Querían interrogarme cuando entraste en escena.

Su rostro se volvió más sereno, sin embargo se burló de ella—¿Así? Supongo que tiene sentido.

Él volvió a su trono y ella pudo respirar con normalidad.

—Podría tener sentido, claro. Excepto que los humanos no tienen la suficiente tecnología para escapar en una nave.

—Eso no es cierto.—replicó.

—¿Insinúas que estoy equivocado? Sus naves son demasiado primitivas, demasiado lentas. Nadie pudo haber escapado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

—Pues si lo eran antes, pero construimos una.

—¿Si?¿Pudieron hacerlo en tan poco tiempo?

—Lo hicimos, de hecho yo misma lo hice.

Él parecía cada vez más divertido con la conversación—¿Tú?

Bulma se sintió insultada, era obvio que no la estaba tomando enserio—Podría construirte una ahora si me lo pides.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron volviendo a su semblante serio—Bien.

Se levanto de su asiento tomando una de la pistolas que comúnmente vio que llevaban los soldados saiyajin. La desarmó por completo, cada pieza y la tiró frente a ella.

—Si sabes construir una nave espacial que escape de mi vista sin que me diera cuenta, seguro puedes volver esto a su estado original.

Bulma miró perpleja todas las piezas extrañas en el suelo. Armar algo así le llevaría días, tendría que familiarizarse con componentes totalmente diferentes a los que conocía.

—Si puedes armarla te creeré, sino puedes entonces te asignaré a otra persona para que te interrogue. No tengo tiempo para charlas inútiles. Tienes cinco minutos para hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cinco minutos? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puedo hacerlo en cinco minutos!

Vegeta hizo completamente oídos sordos y camino serenamente hasta su trono—Entonces no eres lo que dices ser.

Bulma rechinó los dientes y bajo su cabeza de inmediato poniéndose a la tarea infernal de armar eso en solo cinco minutos.

Sus manos temblaban mientras pasaba el tiempo, le estaba costando entender como funcionaba el armamento con tanta presión. Quitó el sudor de su frente, esforzándose lo más rápido que pudo pero nunca había visto ninguna arma que este hecha de esta forma tan extraña.

Cuando creía que lo tenía el dispositivo se volvía un enigma nuevamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? No tenía idea.

Sentía que casi lo tenía, estaba segura.

Probó tirar del gatillo pero nada funcionó. Golpeó el armamento con desesperación y frustrada volvió a desarmarlo. La estaba consumiendo el miedo de no poder lograrlo. No tenía idea que iba pasarle si nadie creía que ella no estaba involucrada en ninguna traición. Ni siquiera podría llevar a cabo su plan de escaparse una vez llegue al Planeta Vegeta.

Todo habría sido en vano. Las vidas perdidas, las horas incontables construyendo hasta el cansancio las naves, la frustración, la táctica para escapar. Todo en vano. Por una estúpida arma del infierno.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, lo intento otra vez. No podía rendirse. Tenia que ser, ahora tenia que funcionar.

Escuchó como él se paró comenzando a andar—Se acabó el tiempo.

—¡No! ¡Espera!

Sus suplicas fueron inútiles, él no se dio la vuelta.

Pudo escuchar como se alejaba con lentitud de su trono, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como se dirigía a una puerta hacia su derecha.

Se estaba largando.

Bulma sentía ganas de llorar, pero no se rindió y siguió con su tarea de hacer encajar las últimas piezas. Tenía que lograrlo, iba a lograrlo. Estaba desesperada. Dios sabe que rayos iba pasarle si la volvían a interrogar sin tanta paciencia esta vez.

**Todo sucedió muy rápido.**

Las piezas encajaron con perfección.

Vegeta alcanzó a abrir la puerta.

Ella alzó el arma.

Él dio un paso entrando a la otra habitación.

El armamento funcionó con éxito y ella disparó... _encima de su cabeza_.

Todo quedó completamente estático. Ni él, ni ella movieron un pelo. Ambos se quedaron de piedra, sumidos en un silencio paralizante.

—¿Funcionó?—dijo Bulma con incredulidad.

Él estaba en la misma situación, su rostro reflejaba total desconcierto.

Pero su incredulidad no estaba dirigida al hecho de que pudo reconstruir el artefacto, estaba más dirigida a la terrícola que no dudó por un segundo en disparar justo encima de su cabeza.


End file.
